


Progress Report

by JaekLeone



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi sucks at reports, M/M, More Fluff, Requested by Silvernightstorm and SuperEllen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/pseuds/JaekLeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi sucks at mission reports</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress Report

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvernightstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvernightstorm/gifts), [SuperEllen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/gifts).



> This was requested by a good friend of mine and a reader after my other story. It's sort of a follow up and can be considered a sequel or stand alone as you see fit. So here you go, Storm and Ellen, I hope you like it.

Kakashi Hatake, the copy-nin, master of a thousand jutsus, and possessor of the sharingan eye was known throughout the village as a genius ninja. The Jounin was a particularly talented shinobi who was looked up to by many others in Konoha. He was an asset to the village and all the people in it.

To Iruka Umino, as well as the other shinobi who worked the mission desk, he was notorious for one more thing; Kakashi Hatake was terrible with field reports.

It was not uncommon for shinobi to miss filling in a field here and there, and the writing was not always entirely legible after long missions, but most did their best to be thorough. It was important to keep an accurate record of the missions run by the ninja of Konoha.

But then there was Kakashi. Bad penmanship and missing information were standard on his reports, and always to be expected. Honestly if that was all he did, Iruka would be happy to deal with him every time he worked the desk. But that was only the tip of the iceburg. As he eyed the man, waiting his turn behind his fellow shinobi, the chunnin found himself painfully reminiscing about his dealings with the man.

 

_"Ah, Iruka-sensei, I didn't know I'd find you here." The Jounin scratched at his scalp with idle hands, single uncovered eye betraying a friendly smile._

_'Bullshit, you just hoped you wouldn't.'_ _Iruka smiled back at the other man, straining to make it look sincere. "Good evening, Kakashi-sensei. I trust your report is in order." 'A man can dream, can't he?'_

_"Oh, yeah about that. I wanted to be sure that I couldn't be tracked so I used the stream to cover my tracks." He fished the scroll from his pouch and deposited it on the mission desk with a shrug. "It was very effective."_

_The sodden scroll landed with a wet slap and flattened against the wooden surface, already starting to disintegrate at the edges. Iruka stared in disbelief, brown eyes scanning over the soaked report looking for signs of a jutsu fueled illusion, but obviously he wasn't that lucky. All he managed to notice was a drop of water trickling slowly away from the useless report._

_"Are...are you_ serious _?!"_

_"Well, I'll see you next time, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi, tipped his hand in a lazy salute and strolled from the room. Disappearing around the corner before the chunnin could get steam behind his rant._

Gritting his teeth, Iruka stole a glance over the report before him to look the Jounin over, still a few men back in line. He didn’t appear to have taken a stroll through a stream; his pants looked dry and he wasn’t tracking mud into the mission room. In fact he looked rather put together for a man who just got back from a dangerous mission. With a quiet sigh, Iruka turned his attention back to the current shinobi while his mind wandered again.

 

_Iruka had let himself get distracted with thoughts of his former students, forcing down the worry that burned in the back of his throat, knowing that at this moment, Naruto and several of his friends were probably in mortal danger. It was bound to happen eventually, the teacher knew this from the moment he laid eyes on them, just as it was with all his students. Still, he couldn’t help but worry._

_“Sorry to intrude on your thoughts. I’ll just be going.” A scroll of paper landed before him, bouncing slightly from the careless toss of the hurrying shinobi. Iruka looked up just in time to see the fluffy head of silver hair and telltale carefree slouch turn the corner and vanish._

_‘Oh no.’ The chunnin’s eyes fell to the report before him and felt his jaw clench immediately. There were several thumb sized holes in the paper, their edges blackened and uneven. “GODDAMMIT, KAKASHI!” Iruka slammed his fist down on the desk and glared daggers at the now empty doorframe, trying to ignore the tiny curls of smoke coming from the singed report._

 

That memory sent a ripple of tension through Iruka’s body and he had to bite back a growl. That report had been illegible, even without the horrible hand writing. There was a hole dead center in the most vital part and he’d been forced to rewrite what he could surmise before throwing it on top of the pile. With a sigh he rubbed his temples before signaling for the next in line. Mind now reeling with memories of Kakashi’s terrible reports.

 

_“Is this tape?!”_

_A careless shrug. “It got torn in half on the way home, but that wouldn’t stop you from asking me for it, Iruka sensei.”_

_\--_

_“Kakashi-sensei, what_ exactly _happened to this…?”_

_“Oh it was nothing really, but I guess I shouldn’t keep it in the pouch with the ninken pack’s treats. Irushi must have smelled them on it.”_

“ _YOUR DOG CHEWED ON IT?!”_

_\--_

_“Oh, hey, Iruka-sensei, I thought you might want this.”_

_“This…doesn’t look half bad actually. Wait…the date is from 4 months ago!”_

_“Heh, yeah, I guess I used it as a bookmark by mistake.”_

_\--_

_“Oh, god, what now?”_

_“Now now, Iruka-sensei, that’s not very nice. Here, I took good care of this one, though I admit it’s a few days late.”_

_“Only a few days? That I can live with. Now let’s just take a look-….Kakashi-sensei?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“This is an order form for Icha Icha merchandise….”_

_“Oh…so it is…”_

_“Kakashi-sensei…”_

_“Could I actually have that back?”_

The final shinobi nodded her thanks to Iruka and left, leaving only space between the mission clerk and the lazy Jounin. Iruka felt his fingers curl into fists but he kept his face a neutral mask as Kakashi approached.

“Good evening, Iruka-sensei. You look stressed.”

The sigh escaped before the chunnin could suppress it and he forced the stiffness out of his posture. “Let’s just get this over with shall we?”

The scroll Kakashi produced was in surprisingly good shape, though something about it looked strange. Almost as if something was rolled up inside it. Iruka felt himself swallow hard before freeing the binding twine from the paper and letting it flop open, a colorful folded sheet falling out from within it.

The report was complete, a first for Iruka dealing with the copy-nin and he simply stared at it in disbelief. He stared at it for so long, in fact, that the Jounin standing before him cleared his throat quietly.

“Everything in order then? Well, I guess I’ll be going. See you later, Iruka-sensei.” Without waiting to be dismissed, Kakashi headed for the door waving carelessly over his shoulder. “Oh and make sure you look over all of it.” And then he was gone.

 _All of it?_ Iruka frowned slightly at the empty space before him but then he recalled the other paper. He swiped it quickly from the table and looked it over, the frown lines in his forehead becoming more drawn, but this time with confusion.

It was a restaurant menu, folded thinly so it would fit within the scroll. Ignoring the next shinobi in line, Iruka opened the paper slowly until he noticed Kakashi’s familiar scrawl.

_Come by when you get off tonight. My treat._

Kakashi wanted Iruka to have dinner with him? That was surprising to say the least. As far as the teacher was concerned, his fellow shinobi lived to torment him, so why would he possibly-

As if the Jounin had predicted his train of thought, another set of words was scribbled low on the page. _Sorry, but I had to. You’re cute when you’re angry._

 _Wait...he thinks i'm cute?!_ This couldn't be happening. He had to be under the influence of genjutsu or something because there was no way that Kakashi Hatake had just asked him on a date.  _And_  handed in a completed report, without a tear or burn mark in sight. Iruka shook his head to clear his mind and tossed the report absentmindedly into the pile for the Hokage to review, but the menu...that he slipped into his pocket. He wasn't sure exactly what Kakashi would be like on a date, but...well he guessed it was worth finding out. Especially since Kakashi wasn't the only one guilty of admiring the man across the desk. Who knows, maybe he'd even have fun with the copy-nin. Trying to hide the goofy smile on his face, Iruka glanced at the clock and it widened to a grin. Only 45 minutes left until his shift was over. He straightened in his seat fixed the next shinobi with his familiar professional smile.

"Next."


End file.
